


#13: Blame

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, Ageplay, Angst, Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: where dan does something that causes Phil to get mad and he yells at him and while he's yelling, dan slips into little space and starts crying and phil feels really bad and comforts him





	

“Dammit, Dan, I have feelings too!” Phil screams. Phil  _ never _ raises his voice at Dan. “I’m so sick of this! You swear and yell at me and blame me but this isn’t all my fault! You’ve been such a  _ fucking _ brat lately!” Phil never curses at Dan either. Tears start stinging in Dan’s eyes, and when the first one slips down his cheek, Phil rolls his eyes. “Christ, Dan. You can’t just cry to make me stop arguing! I’ve tried to talk about this with you, but the only thing you listen to is your own fucking voice!”

Slowly, Dan falls down to the floor and curls up, fully crying now, sucking his thumb, and apologizing. As soon as that happens, Phil knows he’s screwed up. He can’t yell at Dan right now. He can’t fight with him. When Phil reaches out to comfort Dan, the boy flinches. “I’m sorry Daddy,” he sobs. 

“No, no, baby, it’s okay,” Phil says quickly. “I’m sorry Danny, I’m so so so  _ so _ sorry. Daddy shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

“Daddy, do you hate me?” Dan asks in a small voice.

“Of course not. I could never hate you, Danny. We’ve just been having a rough time lately, but I will never hate you. I’m sorry for shouting at you.”

“‘M sorry too,” mumbles Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, and PROMPTS ARE CLOSED


End file.
